


If you blow me, does it feel like you're blowing yourself

by hal9



Series: I'll tenderly guide you [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hal9/pseuds/hal9
Summary: “I don’t think this is healthy. Keeping it all inside, I mean. Sometimes I feel like I’m going to explode. And I can’t concentrate on any of... this.” he finishes lamely, waving towards his textbooks and notes.“Well... I suppose there’s some sense in your argument.” The Squip finally says. He then stands up and offers his hand to Jeremy, who apprehensively takes it. “Let’s take a break from schoolwork, shall we?”





	If you blow me, does it feel like you're blowing yourself

Jeremy looks at the clock once more. 6.30pm. Which means he’s been sitting here for almost an hour and has not turned a page on his textbook even once. He groans and lets his head fall on his arms. It had been a hot day. Christine wore short shorts and looked really pretty. Brooke had a very low-cut top and it had been difficult not to think about it every time she spoke to him. Focusing today had been truly... hard.

The Squip materializes sitting on his desk, one leg crossed over the other, looking down at him. “Jeremy... We have a deal. Whenever you-“

“I know, I know, I’m not doing anything!”

“But you are actively thinking about sex, which is one step towards masturbation. You have a test in two days. What you need to do is to study and return those notes to Brooke in the morning, as she will need them as well.”

“It’s not like _I_ needed her notes in the first place.” Brooke’s handwriting is nice, with every sentence underlined with various fluorescent markers until nothing stands out as particularly relevant, but Jeremy has his own. Besides, he’s sure the Squip will supply him with the correct answers during the test if needed, which makes everything feel even more pointless, and his mind can’t help but waver to other more pleasurable things.

“Because she was so happy to help! And will be even happier when she gets them back with the thank you note you are about to write.” Jeremy sighs and picks up a pen and a post-it. “Thanx brooke, ur a life saver, smiley face. And stop shaking your leg, it’s irritating.”

Jeremy puts his hands on his knees and sits still. He hadn’t even noticed he was doing it.

“Good boy. Now, back to studying.”

 

 _Good boy? Really?_ It’s already hard enough not to think about sex all the time, so why would he use that kind of wording? Jeremy clears his throat, making a very conscious effort not to blush and to not meet the Squip’s curious gaze, and tries to go for a reasonable and confident voice. “Look, I just...” He fails, of course, and can already feel the warmth spreading to his ears. Stupid sexy Squip. Wait, did he just think that? “I don’t think this is healthy. Keeping it all inside, I mean. Sometimes I feel like I’m going to explode. And I can’t concentrate on any of... this.” he finishes lamely, waving towards his textbooks and notes.

There is no reply for a while, and Jeremy cannot bring himself to look up. _Oh no, he’s upset and he’s going to make me do even more push ups than usual..._

“Well... I suppose there’s some sense in your argument.” The Squip finally says. He then stands up and offers his hand to Jeremy, who apprehensively takes it. “Let’s take a break from schoolwork, shall we?”

“O-okay?”

He leads him to bed and Jeremy just stares at him confused until he feels the Squip’s hand on his thigh. “W-what are you doing?”

“I’m helping you relax. Were you not complaining about keeping it all inside a few seconds ago?” Jeremy’s eyes widen and the Squip removes the hand. “But if you’re not interested...”

 

“I am! Please, hm. Proceed.” He can feel the blood rush back in full force to his face and to his groin. It doesn’t go unnoticed of course, and the Squip smirks as he pushes Jeremy to lie down and straddles him. “Will this... do anything for you?”

“No, I am merely assisting you. I can choose to feel what you feel, but I don’t think that is necessary in this case.”

“Oh... But... If I’m doing this I want my partner to also feel good...”

“I’m a computer, Jeremy, I don’t need to feel good. However, I am pleasantly surprised that is a concern of yours, considering the kind of pornography you used to watch.” he says, rolling his hips when Jeremy speaks. 

“What’s wrong with my, ah...! with my porn...?”

“Oh, so many things... But in regard to this situation, I meant that the women are very obviously faking it.”

“They are?”

“... Yes, Jeremy. How are they supposed to feel any pleasure if the men only try to pleasure themselves? If you truly care for what your partner is feeling, you must actively look for what they are turned on by,” the Squip kisses his jaw, his neck, “explore their body and...” he continues, as his hand goes under Jeremy’s shirt, “...pay attention to their reactions...”, he pinches his nipple, leading to a gasp, “... like this.” He plays with it until it is fully hard, and Jeremy bites his lip in an attempt to muffle the undignified whine that comes out.

“Please... I want you to feel turned on too...”

“Fine.” He concedes. The boy pulls him closer and the Squip lets out a surprised moan as he bites down on Jeremy’s neck. “I was planning to give you a lesson about foreplay, but you don’t need to be any more aroused than you already are, do you...”

Jeremy grinds against him in response and he moans into his human’s neck again. “It’s much harder to concentrate this way, are you sure you-“

“Just do it.” He then stares at him intensely. Speaks like he doesn’t care about his own death. Or tries to, at least. “Suck me off.”

The Squip looks at him in surprise and it’s almost cute, before a sly smile appears on his face. “Oh. You’re learning.” He moves down and bites him softly over his jeans, making Jeremy whimper. “Get rid of these.”

Jeremy quickly obeys, throwing the jeans and boxers to the floor. He spreads his legs and hates himself for not remembering ever feeling as aroused as he does right now, with the Squip looking at his erection, face flushed and lips slightly parted, seemingly unsure of what to do next.

“I know exactly what I’m doing, Jeremy. My database has plenty of references to chose from.”

 

He can’t believe he’s actually having sex with his computer.

 

“So, if you blow me, is it like blowing yourself?”

“Not exactly.”

“What is it like then?”

“We’re about to find out. Now be quiet, I’m trying to work here.” He positions himself better and gives him an experimental lick from the base to the tip, not breaking eye contact, and Jeremy digs his nails into the bed cover. It makes the Squip look awfully smug for someone who has also never done this before.

Holding him with one hand, the Squip licks his lips and gives him a wet kiss before slowly taking him in. Just the tip at first, his tongue twisting and pressuring all the right spots, and then he goes deeper, his head bobbing up and down.

 

“Ah... Don’t stop...”

Feeling braver, Jeremy moves his hands to grab his partner’s hair, and the Squip groans at the touch, the vibrations making it feel even better. It’s the Squip locking eyes with him again that tips him over the edge, making him come in his mouth with a loud moan.

 

He closes his eyes for a bit and takes his hand to his chest. His heart is beating so fast. He tries to slow down his breathing, and when he opens his eyes, he finds the Squip laying down next to him. Jeremy feels somewhat proud of the satisfied look on his face, despite not having done anything himself.

“You’re good at this...”

“Yes, I... seem to be... And you...” His Squip says between short breaths, apparently forgetting he doesn’t actually need air. Jeremy kind of wants to kiss him. There’s a pretty blush on his cheeks and he finds his lack of composure strangely endearing. Was he embarrassed? “Stop that train of thought right now, I can hear it. And you should probably clean that fast.”

“Huh?” Looking down, the teen brings a hand to his face and laughs awkwardly once he sees the stains on the bed cover. “Oh. Wow. I kinda forgot this was all in my head. It felt so real.”

“Yes, that’s... what I do. And I think you’re all set now, you’ve had your release and you’ll be able to focus on schoolwork, so if you’ll excuse me...”

“You know...” Jeremy moves to get some paper tissues from his nightstand drawer, but when he turns back the Squip is gone. Definitely embarrassed then. His smile widens.  _You’re in my mind, there’s no point in avoiding me... We could... you know. Do that again sometime._

 _..._

_Did you freeze?_

_No, I do not ‘freeze’._

_So...?_

_... Maybe. I’ll consider it. Now get back to work._

 


End file.
